


【嘉闻】抱 友

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Relationships: 加温, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【嘉闻】抱 友

**性成瘾**，也称**性瘾**、**嗜性**、**性上瘾**，是一种尽管得到了负反馈，依然想要进行性活动（自慰或非直接性交）（特别是性交）的强迫行为。

**皮肤饥渴症**，也称**触摸饥渴症**，专指人们对身体接触的渴望与需求，很多人会将这种渴望误解成性欲望，通过性行为来获得短暂的满足。

**A**

第一部分：

“根据最新全国人口抽样调查数据显示，目前我国单身人口近两亿，正面临第四次单身潮。造成单身人口越来越多的原因有五个，包括人口性别比失衡……”

电视机被遥控器无情关掉，新闻联播的声音戛然而止。

“我帮着平衡人口性别比了，不还是在单身吗？”翟潇闻哼了一声。

墙上挂钟显示现在七点一刻了。夜里外面挺冷的，他随便套了件羽绒服，没裹好围巾就出了出租屋的门。

翟潇闻目前大二在读。因为搬出了宿舍，为了付得起房租，在一家咖啡厅兼职，晚上七点半到十点半的班。

如果他心理洁癖没有那么重的话，本来可以不用这么辛苦的。但自从有一次被室友撞破了电脑里的GV，那之后，那人粘粘糊糊的目光和若有若无的接近，都让翟潇闻产生了从生理到心理都难以忍受的恶心。

宿舍他是一刻都呆不下去了。

有个朋友和他说过，他不笑的时候看起来很凶，一副不好惹的样子，那他也就不要辜负了这个外型。临走前和那个室友狠狠打了一架，然后就一个人在学校附近租了房子。

翟潇闻读的是影视编导专业。他的梦想是自己的本子能登上大荧幕，甚至家喻户晓，幻想则是或许有一天自己能开一家制片公司，当然不是靠人脉资源，而是靠创意的那种。

这个年纪的年轻人，人人满脑子都是梦想。不过，能像他这样一直付诸行动的就少得多了。可是电脑里成堆写出的Word文档，在竞争如此激烈的市场，没有人脉的牵线，总是石沉大海、毫无回音。迫于生计，翟潇闻不得不靠接些影视翻译、字幕时间轴的活儿维生。至于在咖啡厅上晚班，实际上赚得不多，但给了他做这些杂活的时间和环境，又大致能覆盖房租费用，他也就这么做了下来。

晚上店里的客人一向不多。因这边是文教区的缘故，也比较安静。

离咖啡厅最近的学校不是翟潇闻的大学，而是一所双语学校。客人们多半是那所学校早恋的高中生，寻个地方卿卿我我。今晚也都是那些熟脸，包括那个每次翟潇闻来上班都能看到的男孩，当然还有他女朋友。其实相较于其他情侣，他们俩的距离是有些客气的过分了。不过在外面，脸皮薄一点也正常吧。

当“男孩”这两个字出现在翟潇闻脑海里时，他开始思考自己为什么会用这个词。明明自己也才十九岁而已，搞得跟他很老一样。

翟潇闻晃了晃脑袋，又最后瞥了那个男生一眼，就戴上耳机，开始给片子上字幕了。

他们不是一个世界的人。不光那个男生腕表反射的光在说明这一点，一切的一切，都在说明他们之间不可逾越的距离。

翟潇闻唯一直接从男生那得到的消息就是，他名字里有一个“嘉”字。

他们第一次见面时，翟潇闻刚来这里上班没几天。那天一下来了好几位客人，翟潇闻又是新手，颇有些手忙脚乱，怕怠慢了顾客。

男生只是安静等在队伍最末。

等翟潇闻招待完前面几位，开口问后面的客人需要什么，他听到了一个好听的低音。

“你休息一下，不着急的。”

翟潇闻这才抬头看过去。是一个仪态很漂亮的男生，端正地站在那里，显得整个人的骨架都那么舒展，配上双语学校的西装校服，很有些他最近看过的电影里英国公学男学生的样子，贵气天成。

可是那又怎么样呢？除了在杯子上写下“嘉”字和点单时的寥寥片语之外，翟潇闻觉得他们不会有任何别的交集。况且，他也没有那么多时间去好奇一个陌生人。

然而，今天好像有什么事情不太一样了。

女生尖锐的哭声和嘶喊盖住了耳机里的电影对白，翟潇闻不得不放下手里的活，去看看发生了什么。

声音是从男生所在的那桌传来的。其他桌的顾客，要么假装没听到，要么在窃窃私语。

还没轮到他走过去安抚或者制止，女生就好像受不了周围人的目光，撂下男生与桌上还没动的饮品，推开店门，捂着脸径自跑走了。

翟潇闻注意到了那个男生难看又混着不耐的脸色，还有他没打算离开的意思。于是回柜台拿了块松饼，装在碟子里递了过去。

反正这些东西没人点，关店的时候也是要扔掉的。翟潇闻有处理它们的权利。

“您没事吧？”

“谢谢，我没事。” 男生接过小碟子，冲他笑了下，猫一样慢条斯理地吃了起来，仿佛方才发生的事情与他无关。

店里恢复了正常，翟潇闻也就不再管他，继续沉浸到自己的外快工作中去了。

再次碰到他时，已经是一年后的冬天。

同样的地点，同样的季节，这回他们都是顾客，不再一个是顾客，一个是店员了。

这学期翟潇闻借着新认识的院里师兄，搭上了影视公司的人脉，继续留在咖啡厅工作反而会影响他赚钱的效率了。

其实再在咖啡厅见到那个男生，翟潇闻是有些奇怪的。据他所知，那个学校的学生一般都会出国，而男生没再穿校服，说明他已经毕业了。

翟潇闻脑子里的另一条线程在说：这么算来，他只比自己小两岁。

这一年发生了什么？回归了主线程，看男生的样子也没有落魄，翟潇闻开了几个脑洞，想了半天也想不出头绪，索性不去想了。就当刚才是职业病发作吧。

翟潇闻睡眠不好，晚上不能喝咖啡，不然吃褪黑素也没用，来咖啡厅只是买点吃的。

“一个红豆松饼。”他对店员说。

“嗨，我记得你！那次你给我的也是这个。”在柜台另一头等咖啡的人喊了他一声。

男生给翟潇闻的印象一向都是高冷的、不屑于搭理人的，所以他愣了一下，以为自己听错了，直到男生从店员手里接过写有熟悉的“嘉”字的杯子后，翟潇闻才恢复了常态。

“哈哈哈，你还记得我。”

眼下氛围轻松，和男生攀谈了几句，发现他是自己就读大学的大一新生。

翟潇闻也简单介绍了下自己。

说到各自名字怎么写的时候，他们都掏出了手机。翟潇闻的锁屏是他们圈里很有名的一个icon，不小心被对方看到了，看他没什么反应，翟潇闻也就按下不提。

“焉栩嘉”

见了男生名字有着同样稠密的笔划，翟潇闻开了个玩笑。“我们这种名字，考试的时候要浪费多少时间啊。”

男生只是笑笑，尽力表现出了一个“他想告诉你，他觉得你很有意思”的那种笑。

然后他们互留了微信。

第二部分：

过去的很多年里，焉栩嘉都是喜欢女生的，他也从来不怀疑自己的取向。

他的外在、内在和家世，足以让他很容易找到喜欢的女伴。家里人对他的恋情也睁一只眼闭一只眼，只告诉他做好安全措施就好。

于是焉栩嘉以为他会一直这样浪荡下去。

直到高二那年，焉栩嘉刚打开新世界的大门，一件飞来祸事就落到了他头上。

什么“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流”，轮到发生在自己身上，都快要吓傻了好吗！

昨夜还温存的年轻躯体，第二天早上，就只剩下了冷冰冰的僵硬。

这事传出去的话实在不怎么光彩。即便女生家里也有些背景，最后两家还是私下和解了。一句诊断书上的“死因：心脏衰竭”，把事情遮掩了过去。

但是，事情揭过了，焉栩嘉心里的阴影却久久不能褪散，请了心理医生治疗，也无法补救。

所以焉栩嘉急切地想找到新的女朋友，帮忙驱散这段不堪回首。可是，那件事发生以后，他好像再也不能接近女生的身体。现在的女朋友本来因为他这样一个男生选择了自己带来的开心，也渐渐被疑心受到欺骗的感觉驱散。终于，在焉栩嘉又一次拒绝了她关于家中无人的暗示时，在公众场合崩溃了。

她跑走的一瞬间，焉栩嘉从心底感到了如释重负。至少她还没疯狂到在大庭广众下把对自己的怀疑大喊出来。

焉栩嘉一点也不难过，只是有些尴尬。

那位看起来顺眼的店员好心递来了松饼。本来焉栩嘉晚上是不吃这些的，但这样的时刻却恰如其分。食物的热量能帮忙压下他满心的焦虑，就接过吃了起来。

这之后，焉栩嘉接受了自己应该是回不到先前的生活了，也不再找女朋友。至于国外，圈子说简单也简单，说复杂也复杂，他突然没那么想去了。禁欲了半年，考上这座城市最好的大学后，家里人便也不再质疑他不出国的决定。

所有人都以为焉栩嘉好了、恢复正常了，只有他自己知道其实并没有。

焉栩嘉开始过起了双重人生。一面扮演父母老师眼里，那个各方面都挑不出错的形象，另一面，游走在这座城市庞大的gay群体中。

这样的日子不过只过了半年，焉栩嘉就达到了比从前游刃有余得多的境界。

现在的他，可以随心所欲地选择他想选择的人，不留痕迹地拒绝他想拒绝的人。他用学校的活动，还有这些见不得光的活动，他能想到的一切活动，来填补恐惧，填补哪怕是接受现状也无法消失的、对再也回不到从前的恐惧。

可是，与不同男性的交往和性之后，一种令人窒息的空虚在他体内疯狂滋长。枝叶藤蔓铺遍了他全部的内心，剩下为数不多的空间里，挤满了疲惫感、厌恶感还有负罪感。

焉栩嘉又一次遇上了那位还算顺眼的店员。

如果不是再提到那个松饼，他都快忘记他了。因为在焉栩嘉看来，对方不过算得上清新可人罢了，个子又那么高，本来不是他喜欢的类型，但无处不在的寂寞，还是让他想找人聊聊。

聊了之后，他想，也许，他就是能帮助自己逃离这种状态的那个人呢？

焉栩嘉没有对他抱很大希望，可还是想着，多个选项总是好的。特别是在见了对方的手机锁屏，证实了自己的推测后，他觉得下手的难度小了很多。

焉栩嘉收起惯用的技巧，伪装成一个普通的十八岁大学生，表现出一副单纯被吸引的样子，约翟潇闻去各种场合。除了一次在游乐场十成十的丢脸之外，焉栩嘉觉得他没犯任何战术上的错误，而且脸丢的也不算没有回报。趁着坐过山车下来脸色发白，他利用了翟潇闻的内疚，约了下次去他家里，让他做饭给自己吃作为补偿。

“我平时也不太会照顾自己，做的不好，你可不要怪我。”

“怎么会怪你呢？”焉栩嘉分辨得出翟潇闻脸上写了自谦。

去他家里，那后面……还不是势在必得么？

第三部分：

翟潇闻自认为，相比圈子里的大多数人，他还是洁身自好的，不然最早也不至于搬出去住。

他觉得他从来都不是那种屈从于欲望和寂寞的人。就算作为一个还没毕业的大学生，能有现在这样不错的收入，也是他一点一滴实打实地积累起来的。

可是翟潇闻有个癖好总得不到满足，或者说好听一点，是希冀无法实现。那就是比起性，他更喜欢拥抱的感觉。

有人可以抱着他睡觉，比起床上优质的技术和服务，对他的吸引力要大得多。可惜圈子的浮躁环境下，翟潇闻碰到过的所有他感兴趣的人，他们温情脉脉的面纱下，想要做的似乎只是得到他，然后就拍拍屁股走人。

这样的事情发生过几次之后，翟潇闻变得心灰意冷了。他宁可不要那些沉迷欲望的时刻，也不愿做快感发生后被留在床上的那个人。

有这个时间还不如多写几个剧本。

最近这一两个月焉栩嘉的示好让翟潇闻感到有些奇怪，可他没有去问。

他们之间比普通朋友更暧昧一点的距离，翟潇闻觉得没什么不好的。如今的焉栩嘉，不再是从前那个带着贵气的冷冰冰的高中生。换下西装校服，好像也去掉了压迫感。带给他的感觉，和自己身边的朋友，没什么不同了。

所以当焉栩嘉提出要去自己家时，翟潇闻自然答应了。

焉栩嘉比他还要小两岁，他有什么好怕的。

当焉栩嘉拿了酒，按响了楼下单元门的呼叫时，翟潇闻正在准备晚饭。

一个人住久了，肯定是比一开始要会打理生活。但不知道是因为紧张，还是本来也不怎么做饭，导致手下生疏了，翟潇闻觉得，他把做饭做出了化学实验的感觉。

等出锅时，翟潇闻往客厅看了一眼。焉栩嘉一点也不拘束，把带来的红酒放在桌上醒着，自己坐在地毯上，研究他那个从没用过的学校活动发的奖品——跳舞毯。

应该还是个小孩子吧。翟潇闻折回去盛饭。

吃饭的时候，焉栩嘉又恢复了一点曾经给他的感觉。他不说话，只静静坐在椅子上咀嚼，表情看不出自己做的饭菜好吃还是难吃。

翟潇闻又觉得是自己想得太多，不自然了。他不再看焉栩嘉，只倒了些酒在高脚杯里，慢慢饮着。

“你平常在家都做什么？”焉栩嘉吃好了。他晚上应该一直都吃的不多，开始和他说话。

“也没有什么，做做兼职吧。我帮影视公司写点外包的剧本。我写过的有……”翟潇闻说了几部自己参与过的作品，但焉栩嘉好像不怎么看国产剧，声音就渐渐小了下去。

“你以前在咖啡厅的时候，我感觉好像没怎么写？”焉栩嘉想起了翟潇闻总戴着副耳机的样子。

“噢，那时候还没人帮我介绍活儿。我一般就做点字幕，还有翻译。学艺术，学费还是有点贵，能帮家里多分担些总是好的。” 翟潇闻不觉得焉栩嘉能理解这些，马上换了个话题，“你要玩什么吗？跳舞毯，还是单机游戏？我买过一些，不过不太多。”

因为太贵了。

单笔收入刚能拿到几万的时候，翟潇闻一时兴起，也跟风买了许多，但很快就觉得索然无味。

有这些时间，还不如去提高一下写作水平。

PS4没放在客厅，而是放在了卧室。虽则无论放在哪，整套房子都显得空荡荡的，像个样板间。

翟潇闻的独居生活没什么生活气息。

焉栩嘉浏览了他账号里购买过的游戏，看了下没怎么推的进度，提出要带翟潇闻一起玩。

“这样，你先采集要素，砸石子。对，然后把树上那个果子拿下来……”

“跳，用地形砸那个怪……”

游戏画面太过真实，眩晕感很重，天天对着屏幕的翟潇闻有些应接不暇。焉栩嘉也没有不耐烦，紧挨着他，教他怎么刷历战怪。

翟潇闻觉得自己的呼吸开始变得急促，心跳也越来越快。即便有的操作不清楚，舌头却非常不利索，开不了口问。

焉栩嘉好像会错了意，手伸到了他腰间，搂着他，靠过来吻他的脸颊。

翟潇闻没有躲闪，只是愣住了。自己对他是有兴趣的吧，可没想到进展会这么快。他害怕了，害怕又会和之前一样，新鲜感过去后，又是空荡荡的一个人。

翟潇闻挪开了身子，看到焉栩嘉还带着稚气的脸上，显露出了一丝被拒绝后的困惑，表情僵硬了一会，然后又恢复了平常从容的风度。

对方假装打了个哈欠不小心手伸得过长，接着为了符合这个神态，自然接了一句，“有点困了，那我就先走了。”

翟潇闻突然认识到，焉栩嘉并没有他表露出来的那样没有经验。他预感到，这一走，焉栩嘉怕是不会再像从前那样对他了。

“你真的要走吗？”他开始挽留。

“不然呢？”焉栩嘉又变回了曾经的样子。

“你带来的酒，还没陪我喝完呢。”

焉栩嘉笑着说好，似乎刚才那一秒的冷漠神态是他幻想出来的。

第四部分：

他们很快把一整瓶红酒喝了个干净，足足七百五十毫升。

焉栩嘉的酒量不算太好。他的极限是四分之三瓶，还好现在喝了不到二分之一，只是有些晕而已。

翟潇闻的生活很简单，大多数时候都在室内。

感觉他应该不太喜欢运动。抚摸他光滑的皮肤时，焉栩嘉想。他只是瘦，如果去健身，把皮肉练的更紧致的话，摸上去手感会更好。

焉栩嘉吻他，伏在他身上。他喜欢听这样的时刻里翟潇闻的声音，比平常相处时更柔和地撩拨，给他的掠夺带来快意。他欣赏他慌乱的神色，被生理反应支配的荡漾的身体和眼里的柔光……

快感到达顶峰之后，焉栩嘉就离开了他的身体。

他躺在床上，盯着没有任何花纹的黑暗中的天花板，喘息着，听着自己频率过快的心跳，还有对方同样快速的心跳。

快感消失后，对于一旁心跳消失的恐惧，还有疲惫、厌恶和负罪，再次包裹了他。

焉栩嘉还是没能摆脱那种挥之不去的空虚，

他要窒息了，他想要离开了。

翟潇闻感到了对方迫不及待想要离开的心情。

他的感情经历或许不多，但他笔下繁复的情节足以让他认清这一点。

他原本寄希望于焉栩嘉这样的年纪，也许还能残留一些足以满足他温存愿望的东西，现在发现是那么可笑。

失望席卷了他的全身。

“我渴了，想去买S家的咖啡。”

“去吧。”

你看，他连说一句“我渴了”，都滴水不漏到这种地步。如果焉栩嘉只说“我渴了”，他有一万句话可以不让他离开。

也没有什么必要挽留了吧。

翟潇闻不是在对方走了以后还会发消息说“早点回来”、“怎么还不回来”的那种人。

又一次有这种工具人的感觉了，活力和欲望一点点离开了他。

他的希冀，再次落空了。

第五部分：

一个月后，放了寒假，焉栩嘉又怀念起了翟潇闻。他好像总是这样，空虚消退后怀念缠绵相拥，缠绵带来的快感散去后，又立刻被空虚填满。

但这次可能不那么容易再约翟潇闻了，他需要找一些理由。

上次跑掉应该伤到他了吧。

主动的一方，在任何关系里，都是要多做考虑的那个。

“可以再见你一次吗？”焉栩嘉发出了这条消息。

过了一会，时间不长也不短，屏幕上弹出了一则消息。

“再到一半就找理由跑掉吗？”

“不会啊。”

对方没回他。焉栩嘉又推测了一遍翟潇闻最在意的点，继续补充道，“这次我一定不走，会好好弥补那次的遗憾的。”

“好。地址你知道，你来吧。”

傍晚到现在，雪一直在下。路面有些滑，从焉栩嘉的住处过去，十五分钟的路，开了半小时还多。

这次的体验其实和上次没什么区别。快感散退后，空虚再次占据了他。

他应该是治不好了，任何人都帮不了他。

焉栩嘉宁愿自己很累，可以立刻就睡着，而不是像现在这样，清醒着，挣扎是离开还是继续呆在这里。

他想坐起来，但床垫立刻把他起身的意图传导了过去。

“渴的话就喝点水吧。”

焉栩嘉无法解释自己为什么想坐起来，只好真的坐起来，喝了几口旁边杯子里的水。

等翟潇闻睡着就好了。这该是他们最后一次见面了吧，或者要是不想成为最后一次见面的话，就装成自己快天亮才离开好了，比如家里有事让他回去什么的。

到时候再说吧。

身侧的呼吸渐渐平缓均匀了，焉栩嘉悄悄捡起散落在卧室里的衣服，在客厅穿好后离开了。

外面的雪早就停了。夜很深，快凌晨了，他发动了车子，准备开回家。

马路上很空旷，偶尔有同样晚归的车子驶过。不知道是不是太晚，疲惫和困倦让他的大脑停转，焉栩嘉感到眼皮快要睁不开了。

第二天，早间新闻报道：

“今天凌晨，由于路面结冰，朝阳路发生一起交通事故……”

**B**

“现代都市人的孤独感更加强烈。我们可能身处在千万人口的大城市，却找不到一个可以聊天的人；每天与十万人擦肩而过，却没有任何亲密的朋友；狂欢躁动的社交场合，依然感觉不到被爱……”

右上取关。

又是这种煽动读者情绪的公众号。焉栩嘉觉得，与其看这种东西，还不如去打游戏。

不过，他想了一下。他孤独吗？

一个人的话可能会吧，好在他不是一个人。

感觉他的生活好像还好。

他和翟潇闻在一起有几年了。

焉栩嘉长这么大，还从来没离开过这座城市。高中时因为不想出国，和当时的女朋友在咖啡厅吵了一架，然后就认识了过来安慰他的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻那时候还在做很多兼职。

他们俩的相识很有些像电视剧里设计好的情节。但这个开头之后，他们俩后来的故事很平淡。

因为相处得很舒服吧，他也不是很在乎对方的性别，就这样在一起，一直到现在。

焉栩嘉自认为是个很有分寸感的人，一直都是，除了有个习惯——喜欢把胳膊搭在旁边人的肩膀上。他喜欢这种与人贴近的感觉。好像翟潇闻也喜欢，虽然翟潇闻大部分时间也是个很有分寸感的人。

可能因为他们俩都有点肌肤饥渴症吧，这样也蛮好的。

他们相像又不相像。

总体上来说，焉栩嘉喜欢他们轻微的年龄差距带来的放松感，而且他总能从翟潇闻丰富的内心世界感到活力。

认识翟潇闻之前，自己有些太过于少年老成了。

焉栩嘉毕业后就在自家企业熟悉事物。最近翟潇闻打算做制片公司，他想他会根据前景，考虑要不要投资。

其实，不带他们之间感情的滤镜去看，翟潇闻的本子写得也都挺不错的。

偷偷看翟潇闻的存货文档，比看什么垃圾公众号好玩多了。

只是，翟潇闻有个抽屉，里面可能藏着他最得意的几个作品草稿。

他还从来没有给他看过。

我感觉到他柔软的手指

自上而下滑过我的背脊

又在我耳边轻声细语

我梦想被他拥抱被他抚摸

我梦想被他爱着

——《Fly in the Ointment》

END

A部分是翟潇闻的剧本，B是现实生活 ：)

灵感来源：抱友 link: https://www.douban.com/note/611410775/


End file.
